Lucia's Gap
The mystical Continent where an eternal Chaos storm and Gate to Abyss took residence, and also the magical Continent where fire and ice meet each other. The place where Magic is paramount, and home of communal society who uses a delicate favor system as a currency. --- Geography and Anthropology for Elementary Education Geography Lucia's Gap is different with most other Flying Continents; it is more vertical than horizontal, shaped like a gigantic dagger. The top part of Lucia's Gap (The Hilt) is very cold, with constant snow and icy lakes. The lower part of Lucia's Gap (The Blade) is full of underground volcanic activities, with magma and lava instead of rivers and seas. Right in the middle of the Land, a huge gap full of Chaotic energy, often spits Demonspawns out and unleashes other wild magic. The backwater towns of Lucia's Gap are separated by distance, often vertically. Traveling from one town to another often means a lot of climbing up and down, or scaling slippery icy stairs; vehicles and mounts are not practical and not used. Two cities serve as possible landing spot: the Bright Peak at Hilt and Dark Pit at Blade. Other than that, it is impossible for airships to traverse the continent. Social Life With massive energy of Chaos that bend realities, it is no wonder that Lucia's Gap values any wizards and sorcerers above all else. Anyone who can participate in helping the community to survive is always highly sought, and in a land of Wild Magic, people who control Chaos (or Cosmos) become the heroes. Also due to this dangerous living place, each individual is expected to contribute to the society, and expected to take only what they need from the resource pool. The society uses neither money nor trade, but they use a complicated 'favor' as currency, which fits well their pure communism. Specialties The communal people of Lucia's Gap are very cold and stoic, yet they do their best to plant favor that can be extracted later. Mundane items such as food and equipment are easily shared with anyone in need, because it is just the way they live. This also means, when they need some mundane items, they do not bother to take it from anywhere, without knowing the concept of 'property'. Regardless, the people of Lucia's Gap are willing to endure any hardships, betrayals, or insults; what matters most for them is to survive. Demographics This land housed Humans with dark straight hair, fair skin, and varying eye color. Individuals who went outside the nation usually are outcasts of the society, to study, or on a mission from the Magocracy. Draconic is used by people above, below, and in-between. Tieflings are also a relatively common sight at this continent of magic, especially if compared to other continents. Arcane spellcasters especially sorcerers and, ironically, warlocks, are also can be found here. Anything that does not rely on long tedious training also become the path of choice on the land where common sense does not exist. Everything is just different, and on totally different scale. Background Packages In a communal utopia, there is no such thing as caste, thus usually the people of Lucia's Gap is categorized based on where do they live. Communal Life The communal life they have also means that matters such as 'private property' and 'monetary' are distant concepts not usable in their daily life. They usually provide others in need, but also just deliberately take things they need, and then return them should it no longer needed. A complex system of favor is the closest 'currency' they have, making some of them are adept at politics of currying, extracting, or utilizing favors by diplomacy. Further, due to the high mortality rate, it is common for Lucia's Gap denizens to procreate at early age, and the offspring is treated as a property of the whole community. The concept of family, father, or mother is not really cared about, with wedding or marriage is treated as a waste of time and resource. The important is to have the people mate and have offsprings to be taken care by the whole community, not to have everlasting love and sacredly ritualized ceremony. This desperate act to survive is deemed blasphemous by many, and often the denizens of Lucia's Gap are said to be extremely lecherous people. However, some of the individuals indeed are protected from mated to random people, usually due to one of two things: a potential power in arcane thus they are needed as good genetic pool (and good breeding materials), or a major flaw in the genetic pool to prevent bad offspring (such as tiefling). Arcane Magic is Power Although there are no caste, the ruling bodies or the ones with higher decision-making ability are the ones capable of arcane magic, due to the threatening extraplanar enemies they constantly face. Sorceres are highly valued, and many fell to the tricks of greater power and bonded themselves to become a Warlock in order to defend their immediate life. A certain Wizard school has two branches at the two cities capable of airship docking: the Bright Peak city at the top most of the snowy Hilt region, and the Dark Pit city at the bottom most of the vulcanic Blade region. Some sorcerers of Lucia's Gap are also highly valued, and capable of individually selecting mate to procreate, due to the highly valued of their bloodline. A mating process between two powerful sorcerers are usually a complex favor trading, as well as additional burdens to produce many offsprings, each is hoped to bear similar arcane power of their bloodline. Feature: Arcane Talent Regardless where you live, you have an innate arcane talent due to the exposure of strong magic, with Cosmos and Chaos at constant battle. You gain Magic Initiate or Ritual Casteras a bonus feat, regardless your selected background from below. People of the Hilt You spent your lifetime at the frozen mountains of the Hilt. * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Acrobatics * Language: Draconic, Infernal * Equipments: silvered martial weapon, an arcane focus, spell component pouch, a studded leather armor, 20gp worth of arcane dust Suggested Characteristics In addition of accustomed to communal life, you are also accustomed to slippery ice and snow. People of the Blade You spent your lifetime at the flaming caverns of lava of the Blade. * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Athletics * Language: Draconic, Abyssal * Equipments: silvered martial weapon, an arcane focus, spell component pouch, a studded leather armor, 20gp worth of arcane dust Suggested Characteristics In addition of accustomed to communal life, you are also accustomed to lava or flame, and rock and cavern formations. People of the Veins You spent your lifetime moving around the many difficult paths of Lucia's Gap * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, Investigation * Language: Draconic, Primordial * Equipments: silvered martial weapon, an arcane focus, spell component pouch, a studded leather armor, 20gp worth of arcane dust Suggested Characteristics You are accustomed to both heat and cold, miracles and disasters, excess and poverty; but common pleasures or simple life, or even a normal weather, might be a sight too wonderful for you. You have seen and felt too much that normal is no longer normal. Glyph Gear Ability Player Character who originated from Lucia's Gap gain a minor traits of temperate: they are always comfortable at any temperature, as heat and cold never bother them. Category:Backgrounds